Ziddi Girl's Love!
by Kuki17
Summary: This story is based on an illogical idea. Diksha asked me to write something for her and dont know why this idea struck my mind. story for Cute Diksha. no bashing on couple, feel free to write anything on my writing.


A/N: this is an OS for Cute Diksha. She has been eating up my head to write this. Totally illogical, and I have no idea why this idea clicked my mind.

A couple was sleeping in a king sized bedroom, painted with romantic lavender, cuddling to each other. Lady was on the left side of the guy, sleeping just above where she reside, his heart. Guy's right hand was plastered, placed securely over his stomach. He fractured his hand while nabbing a criminal three days ago when the criminal pushed him through the stairs, before he could understand it.

"Beep...Beep" the alarm clock at the side table chimed. The lady stretched out her hand to reach the clock with a cute frown and stopped the alarm from disturbing her hubby's sleep. She faced him and smiled "How cute and innocent he looks in sleep" she thought. Every morning she thank the Almighty for bringing him to her life. When she first met him he was an arrogant and rude cop. He turned to such cop when his gf left him for a rich guy. And now he was a totally changed man. A man who love her madly.  
She saw some tension lines on his forehead, due to pain may be. She took his injured hand and rubbed it lightly . The lines disappeared. She chuckled lightly and slipped herself away to freshen up, kissing his hairs.  
He woke up from his halcyon slumber after some minutes , not feeling any weight on his chest. He looked around to find his lady love and heard the shower. 20minutes later she came out, dressed in purple top, denim shorts, hairs tied in a crown with a towel. "Why do she have to look so gorgeous all the time" he thought, "And how on earth the girls do that, towel crown!. Boys will never understand this"

"Good morning honey" she wished,coming near and helping him to get up and lean to the back rest.  
"Good morning baby" he replied, trying to capture her lips  
"Huh! Kya kar rahe ho?" She hit him lightly showing fake anger.

"Main kya kar raha? Main toh sirf good morning wish kar raha tha." He said with a naughty grin

"Aap fresh ho jayiye" she said and pecked his cheeks, "Nahi Nahi,pehle **Dushyant** ko wish kar lete hain" she said grabbing his iPhone from the side table. Oh! How he loved it when she rightfully take his things.  
 _ **Dushyant Hemraj**_ _is her childhood friend,now the owner of India's famous fashion house "Fashionista's Choice". Every Fashion Designing students have a dream to work at least once with FC,but Dushyant have been always preferring quality over quantity. He only select best one's to work with and for him._

She dialled **Dushyant's** number and put it in speaker. After the second ring he picked up "Happy Birthday Dushu" she said not giving him a chance to speak.  
"Thanks Bhabs, **Kavin** so raha hain?" Dushyant asked. Though she was her friend, still after meeting Kavin he called Kavin his bhai and her as Bhabi

"Nahi,uth gaye. Tum dono baatein karo main breakfast banane jaa rahi hoon,aur tum jaldi aana" she said and gave the phone to her hubby. Dushyant has always celebrated his birthday with his only family. He want to stay away from media coverage on this day. All he love to have is _'Ghar ka khana'_ made by Kavin's lady love and her brother's wife, **Tarika** Bhabi.  
She went upto the dressing table and freed her wet hairs held by the towel. Had it been other day she would have used hair dryer but its off day today and she let it dry naturally and held it with a clutch. She went to kitchen and made a mental note what to cook for breakfast. Although **Kavin** ate everything and anything, but she loved to serve him his favorites. She poured some milk in an utensil to boil to make coffee for both of them after putting the chickpeas with tea-bags to pressure cook it. Yes,she would be making _Pindi Chole_ ,his favourite. She learnt it from Kavin,to make pindi chole.  
She felt a hand on her waist hugging from back while she was pouring milk into coffee cups. She knew who it was  
" **Kavin** kya kar rahe ho? Garam doodh gir gaye toh"  
He just snuggled more into her and kissed her nape removing her hairs,sending shivers down her spine. Its been three years they were married but everytime he kissed her,she still quiver and he loved to see her like this. If anyone would see her like this,they wouldn't believe that she is the same Lady cop who can beat the pulp out of a criminal.  
"Kaaviiinnnn" her voice trembled due to the trail of never ending kisses at her nape.  
"Hmmmm" he replied huskily,making traces around her belly button.  
"Chalo, aap bath lelo. Bhai aate hi honge" she said placing her hand on his,that was moving over her belly button, trying to stop him.  
Doctor instructed him to take sponge bath only at least for two weeks,in order to not wet his wound.  
"Nahi mujhe yahin rehna hain" he said like a stubborn kid.

"Thik hain fir bhai aa jayenge,toh bhai ke haathon bath lena hain aapko?" She asked, facing him and tugging her both hands around his neck. He nodded negatively looking into her eyes.  
"Toh chaliye, uske baad mujhe aapka pindi chole bhi banani hain mujhe" she winked at him and turned off the gas stove after 4whistles of the pressure cooker. His eyes twinkled with joy by the name of _'Pindi Chole'_

She gave him bath and made him wear his tee,when they heard the door bell ringing.  
"Bhai aa gaye honge,aap apna hairs thik karo main dekhti hoon" she said and went downstairs  
She opened the door and found her brother with his family standing at the door.  
"Buaaa" **Agnitra** ,her 4years old nephew stretched his hands seeing her.. She lifted him up and kissed his cheeks.  
"Oye Agnu ke bua humein bhi andar aane doge yaa nahi" **Abhijeet** ,her brother said.  
She chuckled and hugged her bro and bhabi and let them in.  
" **Kavin** kaisa hain ab?" Tarika,her bhabi asked.

"Main thik hoon Bhabi" Kavin who came downstairs by now,replied to **Tarika**.  
"Champppp" Agnitra ran towards Kavin as soon as **Purvi** kept him on the floor  
"Sambhalke Agintra, tumhare champ ko chot aaya hua hain" Abhijeet warned his son.

"Breakfast bana diya kya Purvi?" Tarika asked her. She replied a no,and said that she has just cooked the chick peas. Tarika and Purvi went to kitchen to complete their breakfast cooking session and served all of them with coffee and cookies for time being.

While they were in kitchen, **Kavin, Abhijeet** and **Agnitra** busy at game station the door bell rang again... **Purvi** opened the door and saw a girl standing at the door, face red and in _'Durga Mata roop'_.  
"Tu? Tu yahan kya kar rahi hain?" She realised what she said so "I mean tu jab chahe aa sakti hain lekin tu toh derse aane wali thi naa"

She didn't answered anything and stormed inside  
"Main tujhse kuch pooch rahi hoon **Diki** " she asked going behind the girl " **Dushyant** kaha hain?"

"To the hell with your devar **Dushyant.**... Maine itni achhi surprise di usko usne mujhe return gift bhi nahi diya. Kya samajhta hain woh aapne aapko. Baat nahi karungi usse" she barked and grabbed a cushion and threw it towards the door. **Purvi** who was standing on the way ducked at the right time and it landed up on the face of a guy,who just reached the door step.

"Oooppssa,bachh gaya." Purvi turned hearing a masculine voice at the door. by the time,Tarika came out of the kitchen hearing Diki's voice.  
"Tarika Bhabi,doodh ubaalna hain kya? Diki ke sar pe rakh dijiye, boil ho jayega" the man said. Tarika smiled at him and said "Happy Birthday Dushyant" He thanked her with a killer smile.

"Diksha kya hua,itne gusse mein kyun ho?" Tarika asked Diki urff **Diksha** lovingly.  
"Bhabiiii, Dushu ne mujhe return gift nahi diya" Diksha said childishly.  
"Kyaaa? Diksha aise behave karte hain kya? Woh bhi ek return gift ke liye? Sorry bolo Dushyant se." **Purvi** said in an orderly tone.  
"Didu please, aap toh aise hi bologe, Devar ke Bhabi jo ho" she said twisting her lips,making a wry face.

"Dikshaaa!" Purvi rolled her eyes.  
"Its okay Bhabs! Main mana loonga" **Dushyant** said.

"Kya hua bhaie,kyun chor machha rahe ho?" Abhijeet came down hearing some noise,and saw his little princess standing in _Durga Mata roop_ :p

"Dekho naa bhai, Diki pagal ho gayi hain. Dushu se return gift maang rahe hain. Aisa koyi karta hain bhala?" **Purvi** replied in a complaint tone.

"Haan toh fault **Dushyant** ka hain naa. Usse dena chahiye tha naa " **Kavin** said,who came down following Abhijeet.  
"Jijuuuu" **Diksha** went towards Kavin and hugged him.

"Sambhalo ab,aaplogon ne bigad ke rakh diya hain isse. Kya zaroorat har bday pe return gift dene ki" Purvi said and went to kitchen to complete her cooking followed by Tarika.  
They had their breakfast with cute nok-jhoks between Purvi,Tarika, Dushyant one side and Kavin, Abhijeet, Diksha other side. While Agnitra the bechara spectator.  
"Aarey sorry yaar, Kal meeting mein busy tha main. **Sasha** ke saath discuss kar raha tha kuch" Dushyant said again,making Diksha fume in anger. She hated **Sasha** ,according to her Sasha was trying to snatch away Dushu from her. Well, they were not a couple yet,but she is possessive for Dushu,and he too. They have known each other since childhood,Diksha being sister of Purvi and Abhijeet. They played together, grew up together and unknowingly developed feelings for each other. **Dushyant** was now aware of his feelings but was afraid of confessing. What if she slap him in return! Thappad toh phir bhi thik hain,what if she stop talking to him? He can live without breathing but not without talking to her (kuch jyada hi ho gaya :D )  
So he was waiting for the right time to confess his feelings.  
After the breakfast guys went to buy some stuffs, because for the first time Dushyant wanted to celebrate his bday with other people except them, after his and Abhijee- Purvi's parents death. Yes,both the couples died in the same road accident while they were returning from some function.  
This time he invited the colleagues of Kavin,Purvi & Abhijeet that is the CID team, Diksha's close friends and his some of his trusted colleagues.  
Everyone,who knew him well inquired why he wanted to celebrate his bday but he said its a surprise for all of them.

While on they way to market, Abhijeet and Kavin bombarded him with question why didn't he gift Diksha. Because they knew he can forget his deal date but would never forget to buy a gift for her . He just smiled and asked them to wait till the party.

Coming back from market they had their lunch and rested for sometime. And start the preparation for the party.  
 **Evening** :  
 **Kavin** was getting ready in his room,wearing a black Armani suit,Purvi helping him. Purvi was wearing a black evening gown featuring with silver shimmering hemline, shoulder line and neck line.  
Kavin saw her trying to wear her earrings and started approaching towards her. She saw it in the mirror and said  
"Kavin dur... Please mujhe tayyar hone do. Already late hain hum. Guests aane wale honge"  
"Toh main kaha kya kar raha hoon? Main toh sirf tumhe dekh raha tha" he said nibbling her earlobes.

"Champppp, Champpp" **Agnitra** screamed from outside the closed door.( thank god door closed tha nahi toh bechara Agnu kya dekh leta!) Purvi chuckled while Kavin sighed and murmured "Mere pyaar ke dushman" and opened the door.  
Dushyant was in Black three piece,while Diksha was in deep violet maxi dress.  
Abhijeet was in white-black three piece and Tarika wearing a beige saree

The party started and was on full swing. Diksha's friend who were not aware of Kavin being Purvi's husband started going gaga over him. Diksha not able to bear this anymore,said them to stop drooling as he was already taken.  
Just then she spotted Dushyant talking with Sasha and a man. She approached them.  
"Hie Diksha,how are you?" Asked **Sasha**  
She replied with a not so interested tone.  
"Hie **Vaibhav** bhaiya" she greeted the man standing with Dushu and Sasha. She knew him as he's a forensics expert of CID and as a sister of cid cops she knew them. But she wondered how he knew Dushyant and Sasha. "Aap Dushyant ko jaante ho?" She asked unable to control it anymore.  
"Oh! Diksha, meet my handsome husband **Vaibhav** " said Sasha and Diksha was like open-up-earth-and-drag-me-in  
Dushyant grinned at her condition and earned a glare from her. She just managed to smile. Both the guys went to meet others leaving Diksha with Sasha. Diksha unable to hold the grudge anymore spoke to Sasha  
"Sasha,I want to say sorry for my behavior. Maine hamesha aapke saath rude behave kiya and I'm sorry for tha."  
Sasha smiled and pulled her cheeks and said "Its okay Diksha, Dushyant ne bataya mujhe iski wajah. And ek secret batao" She said with a twinkle in her eyes, Diksha looked at her and nodded "main bhi Vaibhav ko lekar over possessive hoon,so I can understand" Sasha winked at her completing her sentence. Diksha smiled and hugged her.

Party ended after 3hours. Now they were left with KaVi, AbhiRika-Agnu, Diksha,Dushu, and Vaibhav-Sasha, sitting at sofa and discussing about the party. Dushyant then announced "Mujhe aap logon se kuch kehna hain" everyone except Sasha eyed him questioningly. He forward his hand to Sasha and said "Mujhe mera amanat jo tumhare pass tha woh mil sakta hain kya?" She nodded and grabbed her handbag and searched something. She brought out an envelope and handed it to him.  
He went towards Diksha where she was sitting, sat in front of her on his knees and said "Tumhara return gift" forwarding the envelope to her. She eyed him and envelope alternatively for a good minute,taking it from him. He signalled her to open it and asked her to read it.  
Diksha opened it and read it aloud  
"Dear **Srivastava Diksha**  
We are happy to inform you that your application regarding the admission into special 2years course of fashion designing in _**Parsons, The New School For Designs, New York**_ is accepted after checking the genuineness of the sample designs you send to us. As you already know in this two years you will get to work famous designers from _Calvin Klein, Tom Ford, Donna Karan, Alexander Wang and Jason_ s. You can select either to work with them or any other fashion house after the completion of the course. The course is commencing from 7th July 2015 and you are asked to report on 5th July. We will be happy to have you in our institute.  
From  
Dean

Parson,The New School For Fashion."  
After reading the letter she was in a shock. Because as a student of Fashion designing,she have always wanted to join either _Parsons of New York_ or _London School of Fashions_. And its a dream come true for her. Then something clicked her mind,she have never sent an application, then how she received this acceptance letter? She looked at Dushyant, who was smiling at her,seeing her shocked.  
"Yeh application maine nahi bheji toh tumne bheja?" She asked  
He nodded and she unable to control her emotions hugged him tight and started crying.  
"Aarey yeh kya? Subah se chilla rahi thi return gift chahiye. Ab jab de diya toh ro rahi ho" he said ruffling her hair,others smiled at them. She smiled through her tears and thanked him  
"Ab do din hain packing kar Lena,Maine flight ki ticket book kar di hain" Sasha said.

Next two days were hectic for both Purvi and Diksha. Because Diksha was utterly confused what to take and what not. But with the help of Tarika and Purvi she did the packing. On the very day,she met Dushyant, she instructed him to take care of himself and not to flirt with girls when she was not around (kuch jyada hi possessive hain :p ). After giving and receiving instruction to and from everyone she set off to live her dream., she flied to New York.

 **2years 2months later** :  
A very important day for Indian fashion industry. _"Fashionista's Choice"_ was all set up to launch a new fashion line today "Queen's stock" that would deal with party attires. And the most interesting thing was the dresses that would be launching in this show was designed by the interns of **Mr. Dushyant Hemraj** under his close observation. So there's no chance of any loophole in the design. A 5star hotel was booked for the launch party and the show. Only the invited persons were allowed to enter and reporters from only two channels.  
The fashion show started. Audience's jaws dropped on the floor seeing the beautiful designs, colours and materials of the attires perfectly chosen..  
The host announced  
"Okay guys hope you are enjoying the show. Now its time to welcome the show stoppers. This time we invited the youth icons of India as show stoppers. They may not be any fashion model, but they are the real heroes, role models for many. Put your hands together for tonight's show stoppers **Mr. Kavin Khanna** and **Mrs. Purvi Srivastava Khanna"  
** The hall echoed with claps and light fell on the ramp. Kavin and Purvi came wearing the main attire of the show. a beautifully designed evening gown Purvi wore. Kavin was in a three piece suit. Everyone was impressed by the design. After they went back,host announced "Now let's welcome the man behind this show,the man behind this fashion house **Mr. Dushyant Hemraj** and the mastermind behind this show stopper attire **Miss Diksha Srivastava**. We will like to inform you that Miss Diksha is a graduate from Parsons, The New School For Designs, New York. And she could have easily chose to work with Jason's, but she opted to work for us, for Fashionista's Choice. Put your hands together for both of them." Dushyant and Diksha came to the stage. Dushyant took a microphone said "Thank you all of you for giving me and my interns your precious time and now its time to confess something." He signalled someone. After some seconds a girl came with a box. He brought out a small box from inside it. He went on his knees before Diksha and opened the box and a diamond solitaire showed up,sparkling. He said looking into her eyes  
 _"Miss Diksha Srivastava, I don't know how to say this so let's keep it straight and simple. Would you like to have more return gifts on my birthday for rest of your life? Would you like to design my life by adding my surname with yours? Will you be mine for the rest of the life?"_  
He knew her answer,because in this two years he understood not only him,but she too missed him and how badly she wanted to be with him.  
And Diksha,she was bewildered of his sudden gesture. She knew how badly she missed him in last two years. She wanted to be with him. She was not aware of the feeling and now today when he was on his knees,her heart started beating heavily, loud enough. If there was music not playing on the background and had there were no cheers from the audiences she was sure enough Dushyant would have heard her heart beating. She went numb for seconds and had no idea what Dushyant was saying, all she knew was he was proposing her that too in front of world. She just managed to nod her head in agreement. He smiled at her,slipped the ring on her ring finger. He stood on his feet and kissed her forehead making her close her eyes. A kiss of promise. Promise of keeping her safe and happy.

A/N: I know I know,it was kinda mushy. But I couldn't come up with any other idea. And don't kill me for this. Kill Diksha,because she has been poking me for this. I'm really bad at os writing. No bashing please.


End file.
